Melissa's Thoughts
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Melissa has always been the type to obey her father's orders. But when she meets and falls for a guy, has jealousy issues and on top of that stuck on an Island, what has she been thinking?
1. Chapter 1

I leave my family who consisted of a mother who followed father's orders. A father who pushed all of his beliefs in me, which makes me feel uncomfortable. "Melissa we want nothing more than A+ in your report cards and you MUST become a doctor". I personally feel sick thinking how I had always followed orders and who knows if I want to be a doctor.

I met this incredible guy. His name was Jackson, but I now know his first name is actually Cody. He seemed mysterious and I personally wanted to make sure he had good things in his life. I even wanted him to like me since I found him extremely gorgeous. It was like love at first sight literally.

I was with Nathan and some friends. (Nathan= 1 of my best friends) As we were all talking I looked up at the bridge and there I saw him. He was walking with the principal and I thought he wouldn't notice me but he did. Our eyes connected for a brief moment which had made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I realized how big of a dork I must have looked staring and I stopped. It was one of my favourite memories.

I took the chance and saw him reading a book under an oak tree. He seemed so captivated by the book that I almost walked away but I couldn't back down now. I introduced myself and he seemed a little uninterested. But at the time I did not seem to notice. We shook hands and I immediately felt a spark. I knew there was more that met the eye with him.

I told him about an opportunity to go to Palau. He thought it was some type of takeout. He had humour and I loved that. He said he couldn't afford it. I didn't read between the lines and rambled about how we had gotten the prices reduced because of sales. He said "What's half of nothing is still nothing" and then went on and I immediately felt horrible. He sensed my pity and we parted ways. Then the planning committee announced our chance to sponsor a Hartwell student and I immediately brought up Jackson.

We got him a chance to go on the trip of a lifetime thanks to me but I never really gave myself credit. Then this trip turned into a nightmare. The plane crashed. We decided that one group should go search around, while another stays back. I was in the group that stayed back. It was Nathan, Taylor, Dayley, Lex, Eric, Jackson, and myself. We got into a lot of problems during the first couple of days but Jackson helped me through them like when I ruined the matches. He made me feel safe especially when Nathan lost his anger at me.

My secret was shown, well more heard by everyone. It had me confessing how I liked Jackson and I immediately set into tears and left. I left and saw this beautiful scenery and then slipped at the edge. It was horrible I hurt my elbow but thankfully nothing more than that and some bruises. Then Taylor, the one who leaked out my secret fell too and I had gotten her. She did all of this because of a stupid shirt I accidently burned. We were waiting for help and gotten to talk to eachother and I confessed how I knew that Jackson would find us. He did along with the help of Lex and got us to rescue. When I got cleaned up we talked and he mentioned how it wasn't best to start something here and maybe once we were to get off the island he would give me a call and boy at the time was I ecstatic.

Things started changing and Taylor and him seemed to had gotten closer than normal. During a holiday Taylor made up Jackson sang this song and they were looking at each other pretty intensely and I had to leave because I couldn't stand seeing her win again. Every guy that came around always turned heads to Taylor, why had I been surprised with Jackson. He was no exception. He was a typical male...


	2. Love is Evil

As days stuck on the island grew the connection between Jackson and I had faded because of her. It wasn't fair Taylor always got the guy. She even dated my best friend for a short period of time. It seemed like the two just started to click more and more and it wasn't right. I fought for him to get the opportunity she just thought he was cute. When people found out his secret I had stood by him, she freaked. When he was sick I didn't give a damn about whether it was contagious, she thought he was the plague.

Yet it seems as if he forgot all those times I was there for him. Taylor had nothing more than an infatuation. I felt the real deal towards him, love. I didn't care about his past he didn't hurt anyone it was just a matter of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. But she was scared and made an assumption once it was clear that he did nothing wrong it was as if she within the snap of the fingers she slowly started to toy with him. Whether it was intentional or not…

I am not going to lie; I did at times act irrational and assume that he was feeling something towards her. I did act jealous when Abby had returned. But it was only because this was the first time I felt such a feeling in me. It was as if I had put my heart on the line and would not let it get hurt again for this time the wound would end my faith in love.

Why was my faith in love going down? It all comes back to Taylor first crush falls for her. First boyfriend cheats on me with her. She claimed that it wasn't intentional but I let it slide since I had wanted a boyfriend to only feel loved. Nathan had went out with her which shocked me but I thought she had changed. For Nathan to do something like that meant he had something for her.

Jackson noticed my change in mood and would ask what was wrong with me. I casually mentioned how much I wanted to go home. I even had a few tears slip down my face, partially because I really did want to go home but because I was accepting defeat slowly. The one guy who seemed like he wanted to be with me was following the path of the others. He wanted to really talk to me and asked me to meet him later after dinner to talk.

I was nervous because I don't know what the result of this talk will be. I don't want him to know how I was jealous again. I didn't want to be known as the girl that goes green when a girl talked to the one I had my eyes on. I was naïve, I want you to know what happened before I get into the present.

All I can think about is how love is evil, just spell it backwards.

* * *

**Hi readers! Thank you to those reading this and enjoying this please don't hesitate to review and offer suggestions! Please remember I am new to this but don't hesitate to tell me anything! Review so I know who is reading! This chapter is dedicated to Melissa and **ShayGirl2385** for being my first reviewers. Thank you, made me really happy. I will dedicate each chapter to those who review! I want this to be a JM story so with your reviews you can really help me steer it to that direction  
**


End file.
